Hippy
Hippy is a main character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Hippy is a purple bear. He likes dentistry, according to writer Warren Graff. He is also shy on really rare occasions. He seems to be good friends with Cro-Marmot, yet accidentally killed him in his debut episode. Some fans have mistaken him for being a hippy due to his name, similiar to how Meaty sometimes acts like a hippy. Despite this, he is still popular due to his many images and many roles. Though most of his deaths are more realistic, his only deaths that can't happen in real life are Eye Candy, Nail White Part 2, Stay A-Drive, Next-box 360 (one might die, one could survive however), Play, what's going on?, Spippy, and Hippy's Garden Smoochie (all three options). His most popular death is in We are the Camp-ions. He seems to die in most of the episodes he appears in, but survives Shake your Hips, Nail White Part 1, Pranks for the Memories, (debatably) Stop Stair-ing, Torn and Rip's Revenge, and Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1. Hippy's Episodes Famous Deaths #Eye Candy #Nail White Part 1 #Nail White Part 2 #We are the Camp-ions #Spippy Starring Roles #Shake your Hips #Stay A-Drive #Nail White Part 1 #Next-box 360 #Mall-oween #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1 #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2 #Play, what's going on? #Spippy #Hippy's Garden Smoochie #A Hippy Situation Featuring Roles #Pranks for the Memories #Nail White Part 2 #Stop Stair-ing #Welcome To My Knife #We are the Camp-ions Appearance Roles #Torn and Rip's Revenge HTF Break Roles #Apples to Grapples Bros to the Most Episodes #Break of the Platypi #Big Bully Fan Version Roles #Eye Candy #Happy Trails #Don't Yank My Chain #Take a Hike #A Change of Heart Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Stay A-Drive: Run over by Disco Bear and Toothy. #Eye Candy: Brain and left eye pulled out through eye socket. #Happy Trails: Eaten by a shark. #Nail White Part 1: Hit by a nail and impaled in numerous places, later revived. #Nail White Part 2: Ran over by Lumpy. #Stop Stair-ing: May have died from blood loss after his hands were ripped off (debatable). #Next-box 360: Nippy puts him through a TV and he is eletrocuted. #Mall-oween: Hit by a knife. #Welcome To My Knife: Stabbed by a bowie knife (death not seen) #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2: Dies when his house explodes. #We are the Camp-ions: Torn apart by a grizzly bear. #Play, what's going on?: Impaled by bed springs. #Break of the Platypi: Suffocates when covered in smoke for a long time. #Spippy: Dies when the combined version of him and Spot are shot with a combine-a-tron. #Smoochie 1: Stung by numerous bees. #Smoochie 2: Eletrocuted by lightning. #Smoochie 3: An apple tree grows in his mouth. #Don't Yank My Chain: Head sawed in half, exposing his brain. #Take a Hike: Impaled on rocks. #A Change of Heart: Dies in a plane crash (death not seen) #A Hippy Situation: Run over by Rip. Additional #Monday Is Awesome April 2012 Calender: Organs and intestines spread out of his body. #Jack and June May 2012 Calender: Head cut off for unknown reason. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Stop Stair-ing: Has his arms ripped off. #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1 and 2: Attacked by Fireball. #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2: (before death) Set on fire. #Smoochie 2: (before death) Water floods the screen. #Smoochie 3: (after death) Impaled by an apple tree. #Don't Yank My Chain: Beaten by Clumsy; falls down a jagged cliff and a well, all along with The Beaver. Additional #Playground May 2012 Calender: Arms ripped off by a merry-go-round. #Arms-or Day April 2013 Calender: Arms ripped off. #Stapler Safety May 2012 Calender: Impaled by staples, scissors, and a pencil. #Unnamed wallpaper: Set on fire by a generic tree friend. #Unnamed wallpaper: Ripped in half. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 0 *'Handy' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 1 ("A Hippy Situation") *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'Nutty' - 1 ("A Hippy Situation") *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 1 ("Shake your Hips") *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy'- 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 0 Trivia #On the Four Days of Welcome DVD, it says that he goes to dentistry from 5:00 pm to 6:00 pm (an hour). #Hippy's ears are oftenly missing. This usually happens when the base Clamshot is using doesn't have ears and he is too lazy to add them himself. #Hippy was originally going to be like Flippy and would flip-out and kill everyone. Since they didn't want another Flippy-like character in the show, the idea was scrapped and Hippy was known a normal character. #Hippy is probably good friends with Whiskers, as he is seen on a merry-go-round with him on a promotional image. #The fan character has the most images made of any fan character in the HTF universe, having 87. #In Season 3, his sentence is: His hips bump his hat off to the hills of ham sandwiches!". He is also shown to have a hat fall off with a background showing a hill which is filled with ham sandwiches. #Hippy has had many great Halloweens (as seen in Mall-oween). The costumes he had were: #*A beaver (when he was seen in this costume, there was a goof where there was an uncolored, white spot) #*A porcupine #*A squirrel #*A raccoon #*An otter #*A soldier #*The Mole #He is one of the many characters to survive their debut roles. The others are Boris, Ale, Russell, Rip (debatable), The Mole, Flippy, Flaky, Generic Tree Friends, Nutty, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, Bubbles, Sir Gron, Pop, Cub, Robo Star, Crafty, Scales (debatable), Leo (debatable), Buzz Lightyear, Elliott, Nippy, FatKat, Muddles (debatable because the story is not finished yet), Rose, Mom and Baby, Ava, Aqua, Splendid, Takeda Nokashi (debatable because the story is not finished yet), Bulky (debatable because the story is not finished yet), Fireball, Guddles, Rotty, and Waddles. *He was originally going to be in Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode in Superspeed's place. Later, Trippy and Superspeed were swapped places, and Hippy was no longer in the episode. Gallery Hippy Info.png|Hippy Character Info Hippy Intro.png|Hippy's Season 1 Intro Hippy Intro 23.png|Hippy's Season 2 Intro Hippy S2.png|The original version of Hippy's season 2 intro Hippy Keychain.png|Hippy on a keychain. Hippy before death.png|Hippy on a calender about to die. Hippy Hotdog.png|Hippy eating a hotdog. Hippy Playground.png|Hippy with his arms ripped off. Hippy Scared.png|Scared Hippy Hippy seat.png|Hippy after getting a seat. Hippy Mad.png|Mad Hippy Hippy Arms.png|Hippy without his hands Hippy Hero.png|Hippy's a fan of Splendid! Hippy Dance.png|Hippy dancing Hippy Kills.png|Hippy killing a generic tree friend. This was not confirmed an actual kill. Hippy Stapler.png|Hippy impaled. Hippy Tea.png|Hippy with tea. Hippy Sad.png|Sad Hippy Hippy Scared Again.png|Hippy is scared again Hippy Laugh.png|Hippy laughing Hippy Lemonade.png|Hippy with lemonade Hippy Fly.png|Hippy in space Hippy Head.png|Hippy's head cut off Hippy Happy.png|Hippy watching the clouds Hippy Balloon.png|Hippy with a balloon. Hippy Kissing.png|Hippy about to kiss someone. Hippy Confused.png|Confused Hippy Hippy App.png|Hippy on a special version of Slap Happy. Hippy Consiences.png|Hippy with imaginary consiences Hippy Cool.png Hippy Drugs.png|Hippy smoking Hippy Drunk.png|Drunk Hippy Hippy Mad Again.png|Hippy mad again Hippy Sad Again.png|Hippy sad again Hippy Smile.png|Hippy smiling Hippy Suspicious.png|Hippy looks suspicious... Hippy Vomit.png|Hippy vomitting blood Hippy on Fire.png|Hippy on fire Hippy Love.png|Hippy in love with himself? Hippy Sleep.png|Hippy sleeps in class Hippy Ketchup.png|Hippy with ketchup splattered on his eye Hippy Baby.png|Hippy as a baby. Hippy Nervous.png|Hippy is nervous! Hippy Rock.png|Hippy rocking out Hippy Snowangel.png|Hippy making a snowangel Hippy Half.png|Hippy split in half Hippy Costume.png|Hippy in numerous animal costumes Hippy Chill.png|Hippy chilling out Hippy Flippy.png|The early version of Hippy which was later scrapped Hippy Suspicious Again.png|Hippy looks suspicious again... Hippy Ketchup 2.png|Hippy with a bottle of ketchup. Hippy Game.png|Hippy playing the Wii. Hippy Driving.png|Hippy whistling while driving. Hippy Faucet.png|Hippy with a fuacet stuck in him Hippy Cat.png|Hippy playing Nyan Cat in a play. Hippy Bus.png|Hippy at a bus stop. CENDINGc30.png|Hippy in a soldier costume. Hippy and Whiskers2.png|Hippy on a merry-go-round with Whiskers. Hippy Eye.png|Hippy before death in Eye Candy. Bomb.png|It's a bomb! Hippy Grow.png|Hippy growing throughout his lifetime. Note that his abdominal marking appeared farther throughout it. Hippy Problems.png|Who killed Hippy? Hippy Killed.png|Hippy scared of Cro-Marmot's death. Hippy Mole Costume.png|Hippy dressed as The Mole, driving an ambulance. Hippy Ball.png|Hippy in a pokeball with a light blue coloring error. Hippy Kiss.png|Hippy and Rocky impaled on poles, but suddenly their lips touch... Hippy Feel No Good.png|Feeling sad on the playground. What a shame. Hippy Burn.png|Hippy's candle isn't strong enough to show where he is. Hippy Hang.png|Hippy being choked by being hanged on a rope. Hippy Fireball.png|Fireball about to drop a lightbulb on Hippy. Hippy Lumpoo Buddy.png|Hippy tries to impress Buddy, but Lumpoo's allergic reaction might as well stop it. Hippy Whiskers.png|Hippy and Whiskers at a fast-food resturant. Hippy tickle.png|Hippy being tickled. Hippy Rocky Kooka Whiskers.png|Hippy holding hands with Rocky, Meaty, and Whiskers. A Bad Workout.png|Hippy and Fireball at the end of "Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1" Hippy with Fireball.png|Fireball killed Hippy! Hippy Oh no.png|Hippy is shocked! Hippy Magician.png|Hippy is a magician! Hippy Early.png|Another picture of the early Hippy which was later scrapped. Hippy Blast Off.png|Blast off! Hippy Camera.png|Hippy, don't be TOO close to the camera! The big play.png|A big Christmas play! Bad Case of Fire.png Hippy about to die.png|Hippy just before death. Ello.png|Hippy and Spot combined in Spippy. hippy_by_happytreefriendsffan-d4y7unt.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Bears Category:Clamshot's characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Bros to the Most